


Not Very Nondescript

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona muses about that one government building she delivers food to that apparently doesn't care much about staying nondescript like all the others, but then again, when you're just managing time zones, staying anonymous isn't that important, right?





	Not Very Nondescript

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a bingo challenge at [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Nondescript.

Mona loved her job. She loved making people happy with bringing them food, she loved talking to them, joking with them. She loved knowing all the places to get the best food in the city – in every city she ever spent significant time in, really.

She even loved walking up stairs in old buildings because she would spin stories as to who lived there and also the people living in those buildings would always be the happiest to see her and therefore often tip very well.

And she loved bringing food to workplaces. Even when she wasn't always greeted as thankfully and happily as in other cases, often leaving the food with a receptionist who couldn't really care less, it was still very fun to imagine what exactly the work was that was done in those often completely nondescript buildings. 

Especially the government buildings that she served fell into this category. She would spin stories of secret agents and vast government conspiracies to entertain herself, picturing the employees in their always immaculate suits as all that stood between the world and its destruction, working in secret so that everyone, including her, could have a peaceful life.

Of course she knew that this was far from reality, in which those people probably were just glorified accountants. But she read enough crime and spy novels to have fun imagining more and more outrageous scenarios. It was one of her favorite pastimes on her route and basically worked for every government building she was called to.

Except for that one building on her route for which all of that had flown out of the window the moment someone called Gary Green had called her upstairs instead of having her deliver her tacos to the receptionist on the ground floor as usual. 

But knowing that they were the Time Bureau – she made a mental note that that sounded really cool, especially since there were so many ways the employees could call themselves, going by what people working for the FBI were called, like Time Agents, Directors of Time and so on – and that they were in charge of time zones only diminished her fun for a second before she realized that there were still so many awesome implications here. 

She made a list of what to suggest to Mister Green on her next visit, very excited to find out what he would think about her ideas about rearranging time zones.

Yes, not very nondescript government agencies that had absolutely nothing to do with any kind of secret world saving missions could still be fun too.


End file.
